This invention relates to boat trailers.
While there are several boat trailers available, each has one or more drawbacks, particularly in those trailers for handling relatively heavy boats such as inboard/outboard boats which can be quite heavy. Various designs have been made to facilitate handling of heavier boats such as roller supports, tiltable trailers, and the like. Roller supports contact the boat hull over a small area and thus inherently are more prone to cause hull damage than a pad support which can contact the boat hull over virtually any desired area. Tilting trailer beds, as well as rollers, are also inherently expensive.
Irrespective of the design used, one problem inherent in the handling of heavy boats on present trailers is the substantial amount of physical strength required for boat handling, particularly boat retrieval. While attempts have been made in the past to meet this problem, such attempts have resulted in complex designs which are either expensive or fragile or both.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a boat trailer capable of easily handling relatively heavy boats, such as inboard/outboard boats. It is a further object to provide such a trailer which is inexpensive and robust.